


Silenzio

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Caught, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Premature Ejaculation, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Dante already knows he's in for an earful when he gets back to the human world, but he doesn't give Nero an opportunity to lecture him. It's been months since he's seen the kid and he's got a raging hard-on that needs taking care of - unfortunately, his plans get interrupted when three loud-mouths find their way into his office.5DN, closet sex, top!Dante bottom!Nero
Relationships: 5DN - Relationship, Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), danero - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_bananacake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/gifts).



> I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVED THIS PROMPT,, i had to wrack my brain for a couple days to find a scenario i liked though, but it's finally done. i hope you like it my dear friend!!!! ♥

Dante didn’t give Nero a chance to lecture him. He waltzed through the door, already quite aware of his nephew’s presence within, and soothed all of his worries with a hurried kiss. He pushed Nero up against the desk, swallowing the words he tried to say; Dante didn’t want him to think so hard, not with their bodies pressed together and Nero’s hands heavy on his chest trying to push him away.

“Yell at me later,” he growled, hands reaching down to grab Nero’s ass. He smirked at the kid’s moan. “It’s been months, kid. I need you _now_.”

He knew Nero _wanted_ to resist, but the boy needed it just as much as he did. Dante cupped Nero’s half-hard cock through his pants, his skin burning under warm breath as Nero leaned into his neck. “Fuck you,” Nero said, “for leaving in the first place.”

“Fair enough.”

Dante felt him shudder between all their layers of clothing and quickly found Nero’s lips again to kiss him fully. Just as he rubbed their cocks together, groaning deliciously, the sound of another key in the door caused Dante to freeze. He put a hand over Nero’s mouth to silence him. “Who the _fuck_ —”

“Trish has a key,” Nero mumbled.

He glared at the kid before dragging him over to the door by the bar and shoving him inside, making sure to keep a hand over Nero’s mouth all the while. He knew how loud the damn kid could be and anticipated his protests; Dante placed his ear against the wood and listened closely as the front doors opened.

“Hello? Nero, you here yet?” That was Lady.

“Looks like we beat him here, ladies,” Trish said.

“Holy cow, never been inside the office! Oh my god, that’s Dante’s desk, and that there antique jukebox, and—” Dante grinned as he felt hot breath on his palm from Nero’s exasperated sigh. That was his mechanic friend, Nico. After a couple minutes, he slowly removed his hand from Nero’s mouth, but only once he was sure the kid would keep quiet.

“Calm down, fangirl,” Lady teased. “Well, guess we’ll just have to wait for ‘em.”

“You think Nero went by himself to find Dante, now that we know he’s back an’ all?” Nico asked.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, kid has abandonment issues. I’m sure he’d like to kick Dante’s ass first for leaving him here alone right after finding out they’re family.”

“If they only knew,” Dante whispered in Nero’s ear. He ordered Nero to sit and followed shortly after, spreading his legs far apart for the kid to fit comfortably between them. Dante bit his lip to keep from moaning as Nero’s lower back pressed up against his cock, holding the kid close with a hand on his abdomen.

“Dante, s-stop.”

Nero sputtered as Dante pushed two fingers past his lips. The hand on Nero’s stomach traveled lower, popping off the button on his pants and pushing down the zipper. He palmed his nephew’s cock through his boxers, scratching the inside of Nero’s cheek as a warning when he groaned a little too loudly; Dante paused and moved his heavy hand to rest on Nero’s thigh.

“Y’all hear somethin’?” Nico asked.

As the lobby quieted, Dante smirked and gripped the base of Nero’s cock. Air passed around the fingers still in Nero's mouth as he gasped, his entire body going rigid as he willed himself not to make a sound. Nero exhaled loudly anyway, nearly grinding his teeth down. Dante hummed playfully by his ear.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

It was a long thirty seconds of silence before the women started talking again, then Nero nodded. He pressed back into Dante’s chest as rough, gloved fingers _finally_ began to stroke his fully erect cock. Nero’s head fell onto Dante’s shoulder; careful, shallow breaths continued to warm his fingers, now slick with his nephew’s pooling drool. Nero rolled his tongue around each digit and kept his eyes shut tight, focused. As Dante’s hand twisted back up along his length, he grazed his thumb over the slit; Nero’s strangled whine was more high-pitched than normal on account of withholding and made Dante’s cock twitch against his back.

“Imagine one of them needs—” Dante glanced around the closet. There were a bunch of old cleaning supplies that he never used, which made him laugh. “Imagine if they decided to clean the place while they wait for us, huh, and they open the door only to find you like this?” he asked.

Dante pushed Nero’s pants and underwear down until the kid got the hint and kicked them off, then he removed his fingers from Nero’s mouth. He brought his thighs closer together and lifted Nero’s knees over them so that his ass was a few inches off the floor, and without warning, Dante circled his puckered hole with a wet finger. Nero sucked in a gasp so fast he had to cover his mouth to mute the coughing that followed. “You like that, huh, baby boy? Being spread wide open for me with a potential audience just outside that door?”

Nero arched his back, choking out a desperate cry. Dante laughed in his ear and teased over Nero’s entrance with the tip of his middle finger, letting his lips find their way to Nero’s exposed neck. He licked over a tender spot and sucked and nipped lightly until pinkish red marks bloomed beautifully on the skin; Nero raised his arms to tangle his fingers in Dante’s hair, pressing the devil hunter’s face down harder. Dante growled and sank his growing fangs further into the muscle. His vision clouded with red splotches as blood dripped down along Nero’s collarbone before disappearing beneath his shirt. Dante did his best to slow down and reign in his demonic desires, lest Trish sense his presence nearby. As much as he enjoyed teasing the kid like this, he didn’t really want to get them caught in such a position – Nero’s cock and ass were only for _his_ viewing pleasure.

“I can’t wait to fuck your pretty ass,” he whispered. “Make it feel so good you pass out ‘cause you can’t scream like you want to.” Nero tightened his grip on Dante’s hair upon feeling his tongue’s texture toughen and drag over the fresh mark, curling up as it wrapped around his ear where he was most sensitive. Nero moaned, quickly bringing a fist down to bite onto as Dante pushed a finger inside him. The ridges of Dante’s tongue nicked his flushed skin, quickly working to clean off the blood. His cock throbbed as Nero’s muffled groans grew ever louder.

Dante tut-tutted in his ear and added a second finger. “They’re gonna find us if you keep that up,” he warned. “Unless that’s what you want, _Nero_.”

Nero’s lips parted, sweat pouring down his brow as Dante worked him open. His chest heaved with each intake of breath and his uncontrollable moans turned into shallow grunts; Dante watched his nephew’s right hand snake down his torso to wrap around Dante’s, following the movement of his gentle strokes. Nero whispered his name and brought his other hand up to pinch one of his pert nipples, swallowing hard to silence himself. Dante saw what he was doing, trying to distract himself with sensations that he could _control_ ; with the feeling of his own hands on him because god knows Nero probably jacked off in complete silence for far too long when living in Fortuna.

“You really want to play this game, kid?”

Dante removed his fingers, smirking as Nero barely contained a pathetic whimper. He turned him over, pushing Nero onto the dusty floor and forcing his knees up to his shoulders. With a devilish grin his sharp tongue darted out, tracing around Nero’s hole with the tip before experimentally pushing it inside. Nero bit down so hard on his forearm that it bled, his eyes rolling back as Dante’s demonic tongue pressed farther inside him, twisting and curling and thrusting. Nero’s back arched, his own body betraying him as he tried to calm himself, but Dante gave him no such opportunity as he lifted Nero’s lower body and shoved his face in-between those strong thighs. Nero sobbed, nearly coughing as he tried to hold it in. Dante’s hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking him faster to match the pace as he tongue-fucked him.

Nero’s inner walls squeezed around him when he brushed against his prostate, and Dante's purr vibrated on his skin as he abused the sensitive spot. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his nephew’s claws grew out, anchoring him to the splintering wooden floor as the rest of his body fought to thrash around in wild pleasure. “Fuck—” he whispered hoarsely. “Dante, I’m gonna, _ahh_!”

Dante pressed his nose into Nero’s taint, inhaling his natural scent and finally the kid snapped—Nero howled like he was in heat, moaning Dante’s name as he rode out his orgasm.

Then they both went still.

“…Looks like the boys _are_ here,” they heard Lady say, followed by Trish’s hushed laugh.

“Wait just a minute, you mean to tell me they’re—oh my _gawd_! Are y’all for real?!”

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Trish paused before adding, “ _And_ time to clean up. We’ll have plenty of opportunities to poke fun at them later.”

Dante and Nero waited, still as stone in the closet until the giggling women could no longer be heard. The older devil hunter laughed as Nero kicked him off, making note of the tear stains on his cheeks - courtesy of the dim lighting through the cracks in the door. “Asshole,” Nero growled.

Dante flipped him onto his stomach and spread his ass cheeks, lowering his face to suck and nibble on Nero’s taint before swiping his rough tongue up and over his twitching hole. As soon as Nero started to bitch - in-between lustful moans, of course - he spanked him, his chest rumbling with another purr at the sound of Nero’s wanton cry and the sight of his legs trembling.

“You can be as loud as you want now, baby boy. Let me hear those slutty noises while I fuck you raw.”

Dante forced the head of his demon cock into Nero’s tight little ass, not even mad at the fact that he came as soon as he was balls deep inside his nephew. Nero had _screamed_ , it was heavenly. It reminded Dante that of all the things he missed while he was cleaning up Vergil’s mess with him in hell, the thing he missed the most was Nero’s raspy, fucked out voice.

“Done already, old man?” Nero teased, bringing him out of his thoughts. Dante grabbed his wiggling ass and started fucking him until his cock was hard again, his cum still warm and proving to be useful as lube.

“Not even close.”


End file.
